Nostalgic
by Kyoudai
Summary: It's a Fahrenheit 451 fanfic. Warnings of Character death and not so descriptive gruesome images. Montag's finally president, but he's still constantly thinking of the past.


**A/N: **I found this file in my flash drive while I was trying to clean it out. I wrote this two years ago for one of my english projects where we had to write an additional chapter or the first chapter of a sequel to the book _Fahrenheit 451_. I chose the additional chapter, but I suppose it could start a new one.

I'm only putting it up for nostalgic reasons. I think... Actually, I don't even remember why I want to post this up.

Anyways, if there are any formating error, or it does not look like most of my writings, it would because I did not touch any of the original formatting. So, what you have is what you get.

I hope you enjoy reading it though.

_**Now & & To & & The & & Story  
**_

Montag had been sitting on a hill looking down on the small city he had helped rebuilt. There were still many people that despised him and the book people. He didn't care: he just wanted them to understand. But still, after five years they were people who burned books. '_At least people can read books now_.'

"Guy Montag," Some lady said, her hands were on her hips as if she was scolding him. "Here you are again looking at the city. Why don't you just enjoy the sunset?" She said, now smiling at him.

He sighed. "Yeah, you always say that." Now, the person was sitting beside him. She smelled of dandelions and flowers. It had reminded him of Clarisse. This annoyed, yet compelled him to want to know more about her. She had always smelled like her even way back when they had first met, right after the incident five years ago. It was still the same. The woman's name was Fate and she had lost all her memory of the incident due to shock.

"Doesn't the sky look magnificent?" Fate said in awe, as she looked at the purple painted clouds.

"Yeah…" Montag looked to the sky with amazement. She was right. It was a beautiful site. He hadn't noticed how the sky could change into such magnificent colors before.

"Let's head back to the city, Mr. President." She told him pulling him up and away. Montag had been voted the president of the U.S. recently, but he didn't really care for the position. He just wanted to be able to rise among the ranks hoping that he would finally be able to raise the ban on books across the world. Unknown to them, a sniper had been hiding in the shadows.

"Oh, okay." Montag said smiling softly. Together they started heading down the hill, when Fate asked, "Hasn't it been five years now?" Montag flinched; then nodded. "Ye-" He was shot, through his brain, instantly killing him. As he fell, Fate caught him in his arms, and started crying. She finally remembered the event that had happened years ago.

Five Years ago

Montag and the book people ran back to the city after the bombing. Tons of debris kept them from saving a few of the survivors; still for hours on end they worked, helping the other survivors to strive. Their transportation in and out of the city was completely trashed. Including their bullet trains. But most of the time they had to spend digging burials and finding handymen, or doctors. Later that day, Montag heard someone screaming inside one of the bullet train. The wailing cry of the person inside terrified him. The poor train was covered in tons of debris, so it took him a while to unbury them. Still even then he would have to find a way to open the doors. Suddenly the shrieking stopped. Worriedly, Montag punched out the glass, and there he found two people who were still alive. They were twins. One was staring at the dead bodies in shock; the other fainted but was still breathing. They looked to be in their late teens, just like Clarisse. One of the twins, the one that fainted, smelled like her. He was surprised at first, but reminded himself that she –Clarisse- was dead.

Montag jumped down and reached for the girl's hand. "Let me help you and your sister out of here." No response. She still kept staring at something behind him. He turned around and saw someone in their 40's dead, being skewered by several metal poles that had pierced through the already broken train. Soon he found himself standing there gaping at the dead body too.

"Montag," One of the book people called. "What are you doing down there? Help them out!"

With that said, Montag shook his head and turned away from the dead body, and got the twins out with little help from Granger. 'That must have been their mother.' Montag thought, as he headed to the shelter they made for all the injured. Some of the people there glared at him, and the book people. Oddly, they weren't grateful that they were saving their lives. In fact many of them had _wanted_ to die, but the book people wouldn't let them. Later that day, the other twin died of internal bleeding, and the other went into a coma. The next day, arrived a familiar face.

"Faber?" Montag said bewildered as he walked up to him. "What are you doing here? I thought you left!" They gave each other a friendly hug, and Faber started to fill them –the book people and Montag- in on what was going on in the city.

"Oh, Montag! You should have been there! After people heard of the bombing they were in shock! The government has been broken down, and the major cities –plus here- are now completely destroyed. It's the break we've been looking for! Now's our chance to bring back books!"

Montag stared at him, in both amazement and uproar. "That can't be…"

"But it's true!"

Soon after that he told the book people. They looked joyful and cheery, but they still needed to work their way up. Nobody would listen to them since they were just citizens. They needed power, government power. So they all decided. It will be Montag who will make their wish come true, and the book people were to support him all the way. The others mocked and ridiculed them on their plans. Suddenly, the twin that had survived came up to Montag, and tugged on his dirty coat he had worn. Montag looked at her with his surprised, wide eyes. 'She's awake?!'

"Mister, who are you? These people told me you saved me." She had talked to the book people earlier without him knowing. "Thank you." Her voice had been soft, and quiet, with now signs of hostility in it. This was rare for him to find in the others –not including the book people.

"I'm Guy Montag. What's your name?" He asked her kindly.

"I'm…" She struggled to remember. "I'm sorry I was going to ask you if you knew." And then it finally hit Montag. She had amnesia.

"It's okay." He said ruffling her hair, as if she was a little kid.

"You're a kind person." She said smiling, as she looked up at him. "You'd risk your own live to save a complete stranger. Why can't anyone else –other than your friends- see that?"

"It wasn't dangerous, plus I can't leave anyone out there." Montag looked to the battle torn ground.

The girl's simple words echoed in the minds of others. Her words opened eyes to what was really going on around the world, and that there was a whole other world to explore and learn about. She was just as innocent as a newborn child.

"Is it okay to think up a name for you?" Montag asked the girl. She nodded. He had already been thinking of a name for the girl. "Fate. That will be your name for now on, okay?" She nodded once more. "Fate." She said in satisfaction.

**_Welcome & & To & & The & & End_**

**A/N:** It was funny when I originally wrote this story. Most of my classmates were pissed at me for killing off the main character on the first page. I am such a demented little child and only smiled at them when they said that. Reading it over again, it seems really cheesy.

Later,

Kyoudai.


End file.
